nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
22 for 30
22 For 30 is the sixteenth episode of Season 28. Synopsis In this parody of a cable sports show, Bart goes from delinquent with detention to the star basketball player at Springfield Elementary. Lisa covers Bart's success for the school paper, and Homer becomes the team's coach. But matters go awry when Bart gets involved with the mafia. Full Story In a parody of 30 for 30,'' ''the story details the rise and fall of Bart Simpson and the Springfield Basketball Team. After a joke got him into detention, he started throwing crumbled papers to the garbage can, becoming good at it. Principal Skinner then places him on the basketball team as a starter, causing the team to win and Bart receiving special treatment everywhere. However, Bart's success gets to his head and starts looking at the team down, causing Groundskeeper Willie to quit coaching for the team. Homer becomes the new coach while Bart becomes spoiled (he had his own shelter made out of TV boxes). Bart also begins disrespecting Homer in one of the games. Homer tells him to let the team get the ball once in a while, but is disrespected again, causing Homer to bench him. This is observed by Fat Tony, who offers a proposition to Bart at Luigi's. In the next game, Bart stalls for the last two minutes, thus winning the game while also not allowing the team to cover the sphread, which makes everyone happy. His story becomes a hit and Lisa is a reporter for him (to her disappointment). She questions Bart about what the mafia really has for him. In the city championships Final Four, Bart insults Homer, which makes him frustrated and strangle Bart, even though that causes the team to win. However, he soon discovers that Fat Tony had been betting on him and the kingpin soon asks Bart to lose the final game which would make the town hate him. Afterwards, Bart sees this as his only choice. In the final game, Bart keeps scoring, but is then attacked by Milhouse who had also been confronted by Fat Tony. Bart apologizes to Homer for his behavior and is forgiven. Bart then goes on to win the game, but also irritates Fat Tony who plans on having Bart massacred. However, Lisa saves the day by revealing that Fat Tony was part of a girl's basketball team and was humiliated several times by the players. Fat Tony then agrees not to wipe them out and Lisa to forget the secret (Margesays everyone knows now, but Lisa says that it is a documentary and no one watches them). Homer, Marge, and Bart then tell them how Bart stopped playing after facing a tall player, because he found out that he really wasn't that good. Eventually, Homer stops coaching the team because of Bart quitting basketball, but he never lost his gift for telling children what to do, so Maggie brings him a bottle of Duff Beer. Also, Stephen Curry didn't appear in this episode, so he was seen doing stunts while standing atop of the Springfield Sign. Milhouse is at his locker, saying that he didn't love basketball, and Krusty the Clown is seen at court, admitting that he was a total boob. Fat Tony then returns to his girl's basketball team that he loved, and confronts his old nemesis once again, but yet again fails, causing him to draw his gun and prepare to kill his opponent. Finally, it is revealed that Nelson's father was the narrator to this episode after he mentioned that he came back. Mrs. Muntzand Nelson arrive at his recording studio, and his reappearance surprised Nelson, causing him to hug him and cry happily. Mrs. Muntz tells her husband that he was making narrator money, and Mr. Muntz was. He also told her that he brought Nelson a gift, which are sleeves for his vest, much to Nelson's excitement, and his mother tells him that he looks just like a parole officer. Mr. Muntz finally tells the audience off-screen that him, his wife, and their son were a family again, but only long enough to take the family photo, which is shown, and Mr. Muntz fades out of the picture, revealing that he has once again left his wife and child. Category:Season 28 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Mafia Episodes Category:Bart episodes Category:Fat Tony episodes Category:Sport-themed Episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Episodes named after a film or Tv Show Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Whitney Spuckler episodes Category:Episodes with alternate end credits